1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a combination structure for combining wire harnesses.
2. Background Art
For example, a battery and an inverter unit in a hybrid car or an electric car are electrically connected to each other through a high voltage (that is, for high voltage use) wire harness. The wire harness is long and arranged to pass through a vehicle underfloor.
Since the wire harness is long as described above, it is preferable that the wire harnesses can be transported in a compact state to a vehicle assembling site after being manufactured. In other words, it is preferable that the wire harnesses can be transported as many as possible in a small space.
The wire harnesses disclosed in the following JP-A-2010-47031 are rounded after being manufactured so that the wire harnesses can be transported while being accommodated in reusable shipping cartons. Accordingly, the transportation state is compact.